Behind the Eyes Faberry Fanfic
by KatykatGleek
Summary: This is a Faberry Fanfic I am working on. It has lots of drama in it, and I really hope that you enjoy it! :
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Eyes

Chapter One:

"Get out of the way, Berry." Said Quinn, in her icy tone of voice. She shot Rachel an evil glare, which got her out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't know I was such a bother." She looked down at her knee socks. Today, her knee socks consisted of gold stars, over a cream colored background.

"Yeah, well, you are. Get used to it Berry, no one likes you." Quinn was acting rather mean today, and she forced the words out of her mouth, feeling terrible about what she was saying.

Rachel fought back tears and nodded, frowning to herself as she stared at the floor, clutching her pile of books to her chest. "A-Alright. Fine." She nodded again, a single tear rolling down her face as she shut her locker, walking swiftly down the hallway with her head down.

Rachel always has her head held high. No matter what happens. But this… This was different. And she didn't know why. She was quite confused. She tilted her head a bit to the side and shook off the confused feeling as she continued to walk quickly, walking quicker and quicker until she was running. She slipped her books into her gold star messenger bag and adjusted the strap higher up her shoulder, entering the girl's bathroom and breaking down into tears.

Quinn stood at Rachel's locker dumbfounded, looking down at her feet. She looked back up against and tried to stay collected… But she couldn't. She felt terrible about what she said to Rachel, and she wanted to apologize to her. She didn't care if an apology was the least thing that Rachel wanted to hear at this moment, but she walked towards the direction of the bathroom where she was sure she saw Rachel run into, but once she got inside the bathroom, Rachel was nowhere to be found.

Quinn walked over to the corner of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor, turning her head to the side a bit. When she glanced at the floor, her eyes widened to an unbelievable size. Was what she saw, Rachel's? Why would she do something like that? Was it because of Quinn? She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, letting out a shaky breath. "Oh my god…"


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Eyes

Chapter One:

"Get out of the way, Berry." Said Quinn, in her icy tone of voice. She shot Rachel an evil glare, which got her out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't know I was such a bother." She looked down at her knee socks. Today, her knee socks consisted of gold stars, over a cream colored background.

"Yeah, well, you are. Get used to it Berry, no one likes you." Quinn was acting rather mean today, and she forced the words out of her mouth, feeling terrible about what she was saying.

Rachel fought back tears and nodded, frowning to herself as she stared at the floor, clutching her pile of books to her chest. "A-Alright. Fine." She nodded again, a single tear rolling down her face as she shut her locker, walking swiftly down the hallway with her head down.

Rachel always has her head held high. No matter what happens. But this… This was different. And she didn't know why. She was quite confused. She tilted her head a bit to the side and shook off the confused feeling as she continued to walk quickly, walking quicker and quicker until she was running. She slipped her books into her gold star messenger bag and adjusted the strap higher up her shoulder, entering the girl's bathroom and breaking down into tears.

Quinn stood at Rachel's locker dumbfounded, looking down at her feet. She looked back up against and tried to stay collected… But she couldn't. She felt terrible about what she said to Rachel, and she wanted to apologize to her. She didn't care if an apology was the least thing that Rachel wanted to hear at this moment, but she walked towards the direction of the bathroom where she was sure she saw Rachel run into, but once she got inside the bathroom, Rachel was nowhere to be found.

Quinn walked over to the corner of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor, turning her head to the side a bit. When she glanced at the floor, her eyes widened to an unbelievable size. Was what she saw, Rachel's? Why would she do something like that? Was it because of Quinn? She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, letting out a shaky breath. "Oh my god…"


End file.
